There are many instances in commercial settings, such as retail stores, warehousing or industrial environments, where objects are placed above the normal reach of an individual standing on a floor surface. Efficient storage tends to utilize shelving or cabinetry that essentially stacks objects vertically. As a result, an individual may need an increase in reach to grasp an elevated object.
There are numerous manual devices that may be used to climb to a higher position for grasping elevated objects, such as a ladder or step stool. Such devices typically are somewhat cumbersome to use because they must be lifted and carried to a location for use, or they may be in the form of a rolling staircase, which consumes a very large amount of floor space during use and when stowed. Devices that require climbing also can present safety concerns. Climbing requires increased physical effort, presents a potential tripping hazard while ascending and descending stairs, and requires the use of at least one hand to steady oneself, reducing the ability to use both hands to grasp and hold an object being retrieved.
Fully powered lift devices have been developed that permit a user to operate a lift platform to be moved to a higher position. Such devices often are referred to as stock pickers, because a user is able to ascend to a level where the user can reach a stocked item, and then descend to exit the lift and carry away the item. However, present order picker devices tend to have lift mechanisms that may include lift cylinders and/or chains, with both being located such that they are exposed. Lift cylinders and/or chains located on outside areas present a potential risk of injury for operators that may come into contact with such components during operation of the lift. Also, the lift cylinders and/or chains would be subject to damage by contact with other objects. Alternative designs tend to place a lift cylinder in the center of the device, to avoid such risks of injury and damage. This too has drawbacks, as the operator platform space may be compromised and/or the height of the operator platform in its lowered position may be higher than would be desirable for imply stepping onto a platform.
This disclosure sets forth an example electric personnel lift device and methods of using the same that overcome shortcomings in the prior art.